User talk:Godliest/Clamor Boxway
Run 8 clamor. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:08, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :Or A/Rt with shadowstep and draw as caller, and augury. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:09, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::Too long cooldown. But srsly stop ECing. Can you answer the question posed? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:09, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::And lack of synergy is much cooler :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:10, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::And how the fuck would that sin look? Augury every 20th second? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:10, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Why would you have to augury every spike? Why can't you run DP? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:11, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Bcz dp is gay and dw every spike is kewl? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:12, 2 May 2008 (EDT) Doesn't CoS target a random foe? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:16, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :Yes it does. Which is why you got 6 of them with 6 guys close to each other meaning you will get lots of domage. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:17, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::Spirits count too so you can get a large fuckign spike. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:17, 2 May 2008 (EDT) 6 of them wont kill shit. Nowhere near enough domages. Run 7 + caller and it should be fine <_< —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:18, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::(ECx2)But if it isn't on one target it's kinda meh. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:20, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Oh, wait, it is all on one target. At least, 6 times. I read CoS wrong. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:21, 2 May 2008 (EDT): ::::It hits 7 in the AoE, and unless theyre fucking bad its never gonna reach that much. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:22, 2 May 2008 (EDT) I feel to bored to make it srsbsns. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:23, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :I have TB. I get the urge to make everything srs bsnss on it. If you had it i would <_< —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:24, 2 May 2008 (EDT) Seems like it's lacking E-management. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:25, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::Edit the fuck out of it if you want :) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:26, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::No. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:30, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::No U! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:34, 2 May 2008 (EDT) Draw + gw:Rupture Soul? --84.24.206.123 15:37, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :And then sit around doing nothing for 20+ seconds? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:42, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::Eh? Rupture has 5 recharge. Costs 5 energy more than Draw+AR... Elaborate? --84.24.206.123 15:44, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::You need spirits to rupture. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:52, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Then why add in Draw at all, i nthe first place? --84.24.206.123 15:56, 2 May 2008 (EDT) DwG = win? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']]eet 15:44, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :Pretty sure it drops before you shadowstep. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:53, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::It does. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:55, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::Correct. Drop -> S'Step. --84.24.206.123 15:56, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::But rage+walk seems like awesome to me. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:57, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::(EC) Who cares when you can do ~500 aoe damage every 10 seconds (not including other spells). Just use Dash to get within range and blow stuff up. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']]eet 15:58, 2 May 2008 (EDT) Maybe 1 with Icy Shackles and 7 with ARage -> Drop DwG. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:04, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :Still needs sum DW. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:05, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::or just epic damage. --84.24.206.123 16:06, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::You're all in close range. Heck, even Dismember would work. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:07, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Isn't DwG armor-ignoring? Or was that GwK? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:07, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::DwG is 10% armor penetration. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:08, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Lol, armor ignoring AND ap? That'd be pointless. GwK is armor ignorantignoring. And I was thinking of typing "dismember for epic lulz?" but changed it to "or just epic damage" in the end O_o --84.24.206.123 16:10, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::DwG makes other spells be 10% AP, doesn't mean it can't be AI. But it's not, I jsut checked wiki. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:11, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Also, for epic snare. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:12, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Run 8 spikers for epic damage and you win. Well, not win, but it's hilarious. I ran it as a joke a while back with some guildies-"Your best damage in a single second was 1003, done at one second." We only won like a match an hour on average(we were running as a joke, so hadn't planned the builds out too much), but it was hilarious and fun. And if you fight a smiteball like we did the first match...you get vertical score charts and lots of lol's :P Dejh 16:18, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Ye, still too lazy to fix though. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:19, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::One with water hex for Snare, one with some form of DW (anything that's not augury) and you got epic winsauce. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:20, 2 May 2008 (EDT) DwG+AR deals an easy 170 damage to a 60 armor target (12 channel cause I was too lazy for runes). *6=epic (1020). I think a DW might not be completely nessecary with that... But all bits help, I suppose. And fun builds are fun! /redundant --84.24.206.123 16:21, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :Could you test Ancestor's rage+spirit walk too? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:23, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::Eh, that's just Arage*6=total dmg. ARage does 103@14. 103*6=618. Needs DW. but, if you add Destruction + Wreckskill, theres another easy 100 damage. Could work. --84.24.206.123 16:27, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::You mean Spirit Walk, Godliest? Otherwise it's weird, lolz. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:29, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Ehm, the reason why I wrote spirit walk was because that's what I meant... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:31, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Can you use Ancestor's Rage+Draw Spirit?! That's on the build page, lul. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:32, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::(EC)Also, 84.24, did you test it so that Arage tirggered before dropping DwG, or after? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:36, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Eh, it's a slight bit annoying to pull off, but doable. 300 ping could kill your spike, tho. Me not like, cause my computer fails big time. --84.24.206.123 16:34, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::This was the most common spike, DwG then ARage. Else it'd be 180 damage, but clunky. --84.24.206.123 16:37, 2 May 2008 (EDT)